


FTR!: Ep. 1 - The Fairy Tail

by fantothegirl



Series: Fairy Tail Reverse! [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantothegirl/pseuds/fantothegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fairy Tail Reverse!<br/>By fantothegirl </p><p>My Tumblr: http://fangirl4evrz.tumblr.com/<br/>My DA: http://fantothegirl.deviantart.com/</p><p>Idea from this beautiful person - http://doginshoe.tumblr.com/<br/>Original post: http://doginshoe.tumblr.com/post/144140417096/dont-even-read-this</p><p>So yes. I am making this. I intend to do it in an episodic format. Essentially, I will adapt each episode from the Fairy Tail anime into writing and change all the stuff which would be different with the role switch. This first episode had a LOT of exposition, so I do believe this will be longer than the average episode. I will not have an uploading schedule, I will simply work on it when I can and update as much as possible. This is my first published fanfiction, I hope you all like my writing! </p><p>WARNING<br/>Mild language, violence, and sexual themes may be depicted in any episode of this fanfiction. In other words, this is PG-13.</p>
    </blockquote>





	FTR!: Ep. 1 - The Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail Reverse!  
> By fantothegirl 
> 
> My Tumblr: http://fangirl4evrz.tumblr.com/  
> My DA: http://fantothegirl.deviantart.com/
> 
> Idea from this beautiful person - http://doginshoe.tumblr.com/  
> Original post: http://doginshoe.tumblr.com/post/144140417096/dont-even-read-this
> 
> So yes. I am making this. I intend to do it in an episodic format. Essentially, I will adapt each episode from the Fairy Tail anime into writing and change all the stuff which would be different with the role switch. This first episode had a LOT of exposition, so I do believe this will be longer than the average episode. I will not have an uploading schedule, I will simply work on it when I can and update as much as possible. This is my first published fanfiction, I hope you all like my writing! 
> 
> WARNING  
> Mild language, violence, and sexual themes may be depicted in any episode of this fanfiction. In other words, this is PG-13.

 

EPISODE 1: The Fairy Tail

 

In the small port town of Hargeon, a train arrived - carrying two peculiar passengers. A boy with unnaturally colored light pink hair, and a strange, blue, talking cat. The boy wore a red jacket, with sandals and a white scarf with black checkered lines. And the cat: a small green sack on its back. The two’s names were Natsu and Happy; Natsu being the boy, and Happy being the cat.

 

“Um, excuse me, sir..?” A while after the train came to a stop, the boy made his way to the exit, but collapsed just short of it. The blue cat was prodding at the boy, who was now spread on the floor. 

 

“Get up, Natsu, we’re here! Hargeon!” The boy showed no sign of getting up, despite the cat’s efforts. “Come on, come on, get up!” 

 

“Is he alright?” The coach attendant seemed concerned, but more prominently, dumbfounded.

 

“Aye!” Happy reassured. “This is normal for Natsu, it happens when he travels!” The boy, Natsu, began muttering under his breath.

 

“I can’t take it… I’m never takin’ the train again…” He seemed as if he was about to vomit. Happy ignored ignored the boy, as if this were normal behavior for him - which supposedly, it was. 

 

“If the our info was right, the ‘Black Steel’ should be somewhere in this town, and apparently he’s a dragon!” Turning to his companion, Happy urged the Natsu, “Let’s go!”

 

Natsu had managed to stand up at this point, and the upper half of his body was hanging out the window of the train. 

 

“Just… Gimme a sec.” He said  lacklusterly. The cat walked out of the train, expecting his partner to follow. However, not long after this, the train took off again - Natsu still inside. His head and arms were outside of the window, and swayed with the direction of the train as it went. 

 

“No! Help me!” He shouted, but the shout became quieter as the train moved farther away.

 

“Well, there he goes.” Commented Happy as he stood on the train platform, watching his friend be dragged away in his own, personal hell.

 

***

Out of the same train walked a girl who was perhaps not quite as peculiar, though still peculiar in her own right. She was a Mage girl named Lucy, characterized by her bright blonde hair, her voluptuous figure, and a pink mark on her hand. She was wearing a white and blue vest, with a pleated blue mini skirt. She also had a blue ribbon in her hair. This is what she normally wore. She had come to Hargeon on behalf of the Mage guild she belonged to, which was known as Fairy Tail. 

 

She was out on a job. This job required her finding a certain individual and bringing said individual to justice. However, when she reached Hargeon, she wasn’t quite sure where to begin her search. Hargeon was a small town, but it was still a lot of ground to cover. She found herself exploring the town and, unable to help herself, wandering into a Magic store when she stumbled upon one. 

 

“Wait, so you’re telling me this is the only Magic shop in all of Hargeon?” Lucy inquired.

 

“Ah, well, this town is oriented around fishing more than it is around Magic.” the old shopkeeper said. “In fact, most people here likely don’t even know how to use Magic! The only reason I run this store is to cater to Mages who travel here.”

 

“Oh, really? I’ve never been here before, so I didn’t know that. It makes sense, though, I guess.” Lucy’s eyes wandered around the shop, and then met with the shopkeeper’s. “Do you mind answering a quick question for me?”

 

“Anything you need, little miss!”

 

“You haven’t seen any sketchy characters around here lately, have you? Like, maybe a Mage who’s causing trouble?” 

 

“Oh, no. The folks here are relatively peaceful, I’d say.” Lucy’s lips twisted in disappointment. 

 

“Well, thanks anyways!” Lucy decided to check out the shop’s collection of gate keys before leaving, but nothing really caught her eye.

 

After wandering around a little more, and asking various town people if they had seen anything suspicious, she noticed a crowd making a ruckus a little ways away from where she was. She stopped to inspect, and just then two girls rushed past her.

 

“Are you serious, that famous Wizard?!” said the first.

 

“Yeah, Black Steel!” gushed the second. 

 

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. 

 

“Gajeel?” 

 

***

 

“Damn… I can’t believe I rode the train twice.”

 

Natsu and Happy walked down the streets of Hargeon. Natsu drudged along, while his cat had a hop in his step.

 

“You should really get over that motion sickness.”

 

“On top of that, I’m starving.”

 

“But we don’t have any money.”

 

“Hey, Happy?” Natsu asked, with a crease in his eyebrows. “Do you really think this Black Steel guy is a dragon?”

 

“Aye!” Happy answered. “Well that’s what we’ve heard at least, and if he is, he might know where Igneel is!”

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

Just as they finished their conversation, they stumbled upon a crowd of girls, screaming things such as,

 

“Black Steel!”

 

“I love him!”

 

“He can “steel” my heart!”

 

Natsu and Happy looked at each other, saying in unison, 

 

“Black Steel?!” before they began running towards the source of the screams. 

 

“Hey, it’s him! Talk about someone and they’ll show up, right? We must be lucky today!” said Natsu, gleefully

 

“Aye!” Happy chirped.

 

In the middle of the crowd of screaming girls was a man who seemed to be very charming, but definitely not a dragon. He also wasn’t Gajeel, as Lucy noticed once she had made her way past the rowdy fangirls. 

 

“Huh? You’re not-”

  
Lucy’s words were cut short by a sudden, sharp feeling in her chest. Her heart began to throb and she felt very… euphoric? She pondered what was happening to her, before she realized. 

 

Out of nowhere, a pink haired boy pushed his way through the crowd, yelling,

 

“Hey, Black Steel!”

 

At that moment, Lucy’s heart stopped throbbing. 

 

“Uh, who are you?” Natsu asked, seemingly disappointed.

 

“Who am I?!” The man seemed very distraught, but it only took him a moment to return to putting on the charm, as he struck a pose and proclaimed, “I am the great Black Steel! I’m sure  you’ve heard of me.” 

 

Before the great Black Steel could finish his sentence however, Natsu and Happy had left the circle, looking very downtrodden. Lucy had also managed to make her way out of the circle, and stood with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. 

 

“Don’t walk away!” The great Black Steel yelled after the boy, and suddenly he was tackled by a hoard of fangirls, who were avenging Black Steel for the blasphemy spoken against him. And of course, Happy was watching from the sidelines. Under the weight and amongst the angry yelling of the girls, Natsu strained to say, “What the hell is wrong with you people?!”

 

“Now, now, girls. No need to be so rough, I doubt he meant any harm.” Black Steel was suddenly composed again.  As per his commands, the girls restrained from attacking Natsu and became docile and loving again. But it only took Natsu rejecting an autograph from The Great Black Steel for them to be hostile again,  kicking him out of the crowd. He landed on his face, and of course, Happy was watching from the sidelines.

 

“Guess he wasn’t really a dragon, then.” Happy commented. Natsu made a sort of grunting sound to affirm this. 

 

The fangirls went back to doting on Black Steel, who then told them he had to depart. With that, he went flying off on a sort of purple flame. The crowd dispersed, and Natsu was still on the ground. 

 

Lucy walked over to Natsu and Happy, then reached down and offered Natsu a hand. 

 

“Here, let me help you up!” She said with a smile. Natsu looked up at her, with a blank confusion in his eyes (perhaps due to the fact that he had just hit his head), but accepted her help. As he was getting up, he asked,

 

“Who the hell was that dude?”

 

“Well, he’s definitely not who he says he is.” Lucy answered, knowingly. “Anyways, you kinda helped me out, I’ll treat you to a meal!”

 

Natsu and Happy were  a little confused about what he had done to help her, but they weren’t going to complain about free food.

 

***

 

 “I’m Lucy, by the way.”  

 

The three now sat in a nearby restaurant - and as Lucy spoke, the two boys in front of her were consuming food as if they hadn’t eaten in years. She found herself avoiding bits of food which were being flung at her as result of the two’s ravaging hunger. She was a bit thrown off by their behavior.

 

“So, Natsu and Happy, was it?” She said with a nervous chuckle.

 

“Yeah,” Natsu said between bites. “You’re a really nice person!”

 

“Oh, no - don’t worry about it,” Another piece of food went flying past Lucy’s head. “Uh, you can slow down, you know…” The two stopped eating as savagely, allowing Lucy to explain to them things they really didn’t care about all that much.

 

“You probably didn’t realize it but you really saved me back there! That ‘Black Steel’ was using a charm spell. Oh, I guess I should explain. Charm spells allow the user to attract people to them against their will and without their knowledge - but that kind of Magic’s been banned for years! He probably went through a lot to get his hands on that, the creep. Anyways, I almost fell under his spell, but you barging in like that helped snap me out of it, so that’s why I wanted to thank you.”

 

Natsu wasn’t really paying attention, but he acknowledged her anyways.

 

“Besides using banned Magic, that guy is really sketchy. I know for a fact he’s not ‘Black Steel,’ and his lying is definitely a telltale sign that he’s up to something. I bet he’s some kind of fugitive. Oh, sorry. You see, I’m a Wizard and I’m kind of on a job right now. Wait, let me explain. Wizards are people who make their livings off of Magic, kinda. To be a wizard, you have to be part of a guild. Guilds are places where wizards gather to share information and take on jobs. The jobs range from a lot of different tasks, giving opportunities for any Wizard to complete them! Oh, sorry, I must be boring you with all my Wizard talk; I’m sure it’s all a bunch of blabber to you!”

 

At this point, Lucy had somewhat gathered the cat and the boy’s attention, but they still weren’t particularly interested.

“Yeah.” Natsu nodded.

 

“You sure are talkative.” Happy remarked.

 

Lucy chuckled nervously and apologized. After a moment of silence, she said,

 

“Oh yeah, it seemed you guys were looking for someone.”

 

“Aye!” Happy confirmed.

 

“Well, we were looking for that Black Steel dude, but you said that guy wasn’t him…” Natsu said, with his cheeks full of food.

 

“We heard he was a dragon!” Happy said, rather excitedly. 

 

“Yeah, but that turned out to be a bust. He didn’t look like a dragon at all.”  Natsu’s mouth was still full of food. 

 

“Wait…” Lucy’s eyebrows were folded in intrigue. “A dragon?” 

 

“We thought another dragon might know where Igneel went.” 

 

“Hold on a minute.” Lucy gave the two a little smirk. “You expected to find a dragon in the middle of  town?”

 

Both Natsu and Happy assumed a stance in which it seemed they wanted to say something to defend themselves, but they couldn’t find a defense. This made Lucy laugh.

 

“That’s ridiculous!” Lucy took a moment to catch her breath before placing money on the table and standing up to leave. “Well, anyways - I need to get going. I have some business to attend to, but you guys take your time and enjoy your lunch.” As Lucy was about to walk out the door she noticed the distraught faces of the other people in the restaurant, particularly the waitress who was thanking her as she left. Lucy turned around to find Natsu and Happy behind her, hunched over on the floor in a sort of kneeling position.

 

“Thank you for the food!” They shouted in unison. This caused the entire restaurant to look in Lucy’s direction.

 

“Hey, cut it out!” She retorted. “You’re embarrassing me!” Lucy sighed in exasperation. “Look, we both helped each other out, alright? Let’s just say we’re even.” Natsu and Happy turned to each other.

 

“But I kinda feel bad. We weren’t even trying to help her.” Natsu said.

“Aye…” Happy agreed. Suddenly, Natsu had an idea. He stood up and offered Lucy an autograph from Black Steel, which had been chucked at him anyways after he rejected it. 

 

“Here, take this!”

 

“I don’t want that!!”

 

***

 

“So, a flame Mage causing trouble…”  Lucy sighed. “It’s not very descriptive, now that I think about it.” 

 

Near the port, Lucy sat on a bench reviewing the job description of the rather vague job she had chosen. 

 

“It might not even be that imposter- though, I did see him using fire Magic. Oh, and he did use it to fly off as well!” Lucy thought back to the events that had transpired that day. “I’m pretty sure he’s the one, but either way, he’s bad news. If he’s the troublemaker, and he’s claiming to be in Fairy Tail, well, that could be bad. Especially for Gajeel!” She sat still for a while, likely pondering what to do. Then, her eyes narrowed. She stood up and punched a fist into her hand as she said, “Alright, I’ll take him down! For the sake of Fairy Tail, and for the real Black Steel!”

 

“Did I hear my name?”

 

“Huh?!” Out of nowhere, the one claiming to be Black Steel appeared, peeking his head out of a bush. It was almost as if he appeared just for the sake of plot convenience. Lucy found herself quickly hiding her hands behind her back.

 

“Oh, it’s you..!” Lucy was sweating a little. 

 

“I’ve been looking for you. I wanted to personally invite you to a party on my yacht tonight.”

 

“Look, I know you’ve been using charm spells, so don’t try to use them on me. That spell’s weakness is awareness.” Lucy said knowingly, and with a hint of anger.

 

“As I suspected, I knew you seemed different from the moment I laid eyes on you. So you are a wizard… Well no matter.” He flashed a smug smile at her. “The invitation still stands.”

 

“A party, huh?” Lucy felt a shiver down her spine. “I’m not sure how I feel about going to a party held by a creep, but you have me interested…” The man seemed to ignore the second part of her sentence, and became offended.

 

“A creep?!”

 

“You’d go as far as using a spell to be popular. Yeah. That’s a little creepy.” Lucy was visibly angry and disgusted with his actions. 

 

“Well, it’s all in good fun you see. I just wanted to feel like the celebrity I am at my own party, is that too much to ask?” Lucy was beginning to be annoyed with his oh-so-charming demeanor. 

 

“Oh, that’s right. You’re that famous wizard, aren’t you? The one from Fairy Tail?” Lucy carried a bit of sarcasm in her voice, but he didn’t pick up on it.

 

“So you do know me! That’s right, I’m Black Steel, from Fairy Tail.” He seemed a bit too excited.

 

“Well, I don’t see how I could deny an invitation from such a famous, handsome wizard as yourself!” There was that sarcasm again.

 

“Great! Then I’ll see you at the party tonight!” With that, the man casted a spell and flew into the air via purple fire, leaving Lucy alone. 

 

Lucy sighed in a sort of relief. “This’ll be my chance to find out what he’s been up to… and to kick his butt, of course.” She giggled a little at the thought of it. “What a sleazebag.” 

 

***

 

“That was a pretty good meal, wasn’t it Happy?”

 

It was later that night. Natsu and Happy stood on the top of a hill, overlooking the sea. 

 

“Aye…” Happy said, satisfied. After a moment of silence, he pointed to a ship on the water below them. “Hey, do you think that’s the boat where that phony Black Steel is having his party?” Natsu directed his attention to where Happy was pointing, and immediately after seeing the ship, became ill. 

 

“I’m gonna throw up…” 

 

“Oh, come on. We’re not going on it or anything.” There was a silence between the two for a few moments.

 

“That guy sure was sketchy, though.” Happy commented.

 

“More like a pain in the ass.”

 

“Well, he's definitely not a good person.”

 

“Yeah, so what?”

 

“Do you think he might know something about Igneel after all?”

 

“Doubt it.” There was another moment of silence as Natsu crouched down, looking out onto the port. “Ah… This is boring…” He said, whining a little. “Hey, Happy?” He flashed a devilish grin as he turned his head to look at the cat. “Wanna crash a party?”

 

***

 

Lucy found herself seated in front of the so called Black Steel in the cabin of his ship. Being at a party, she was not wearing her normal attire. She wore a long red dress with a slit down the side, as well as formal white gloves which started at her elbows. A quiet murmur could be heard from outside of the room from the happenings of the party.

 

“Lucy, was it? Such a beautiful name.”

 

“Oh, thank you.” A smirk grew across Lucy’s face.

 

“I would like toast to your beauty.” The man poured her a glass of only what seemed to be some form of alcohol. As he spoke, strange bubbles began to form around Lucy.

 

“Now, relax. Open your-” The bubbles popped as Lucy stood up.

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think that’s necessary. Did you really think I hadn’t noticed that little ring of yours? You’re trying to use sleep Magic!” she spat. At this, he was at first thrown off, but after a moment - visibly irritated.

 

“Impressive...” he said, with a slight irk. 

 

“I was right, you are up to something rotten. Look, I  _ know _ you aren’t who you say you are - so why don’t you tell me who you are and what exactly you’re doing?” The man chortled.

 

“You’re proving to be quite an annoyance.” With that, he snapped his fingers. All around the room, burly men began to reveal themselves. Some men were carrying girls from the party over their soldiers, while some in their arms. Lucy looked around the room, and her voice began to quake with anger.

 

“Those girls… You’re kidnapping them?!”

 

“Clever as always. You’d be wise to stay quiet until we get to Bosco,” he spoke with a smug tone to his voice. “You don’t wanna piss me off!”

 

“You…” Lucy reached for her gate keys which were strapped to her dress. “Like hell I will!” Right as they were in her hand, a purple flame reached out and snatched them. They went flying into the man’s hand. Just then, the other men began to surround her. 

 

“Oh, so you’re a Celestial Wizard?” he commented, holding them up. “I don’t have any use for these, only the wizard contracted-” Suddenly a black whip flashed around the room. 

 

“I don’t think so!” she shouted. The whip - wielded by Lucy - had stunned the henchmen around her, and skillfully retrieved the keys from the phony. “Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!” A magic circle appeared in the air in front of Lucy, and out of it stepped a large cow-like creature, wielding an axe. “Watch the girls, Taurus!” she said to the beast.

 

“Anything for you!!” mooed Taurus. In a flash, the cow had used his axe to knockout the men around Lucy. After he had finished this task, he turned to Lucy with lust in his eyes. “Oh, Miss Lucy, you look utter-ly beautiful in that dress!. I forgot how much of a hot body you have! Come and give me a s _ moo _ ch!”

 

“We don’t have time for that!!”

 

Taurus stood in front of Lucy, who had her arms crossed in a smug disposition. With nearly half of his crew gone, the man who was definitely not Black Steel stood raging.

 

“You- you little brat!” he yelled. Lucy chuckled a bit. 

 

“You should be careful who you lie too, Mr.  _ Black Steel _ .” Lucy reached for the glove on her right hand. “See, I’m not just any Wizard. I’m a mem-” 

 

“OOOAGH!” 

 

The cow was taken out by a sudden attack from above. It seemed as if someone had crashed through the roof. On closer inspection, that someone had pink hair. It was the boy from earlier, Natsu. Both Lucy and the imposter were dumbfounded.

 

“Alright! Who’s ready to-! Eh..? This looks like a dumb party.” He seemed disappointed.

 

“Natsu, look, it’s that Lucy girl!” Happy, was there, too. Floating. In the air. With wings. 

 

“She seems like the type to go to a lame party like-” Natsu remembered his motion sickness. “Oh God!” he said, doubling over. There was a dead silence in the boat. 

 

“What the hell are you two doing here?! And since when can you fly?!” It was too bizarre a situation for her to be angry - she was more incredulous. 

 

“Well someone isn’t very welcoming…” Happy remarked.  Lucy closed Taurus’ gate and he vanished from underneath the pile of rubble. 

 

“You’re in my way!” Lucy made a motion with her hand to gesture Natsu, who was sprawled on the floor in front of her, to get behind her. 

 

The fake was still speechless and clueless as to what was going on. 

 

“Now... wait a minute…” Natsu grunted, beginning to get up. He slowly turned to the man and pointed at him accusingly. “I got a bone to pick with you.” Natsu’s expression seemed to terrify him. 

 

“Huh? F-for what?” The man put his hands up defensively. 

 

“For sendin’ all your fangirls after me. I really don’t like being messed with, you know.” At that moment, Happy grabbed onto Lucy’s waist with his tail and flew through the hole in the roof, dragging Lucy with him. The phony looked distraught, and as if he wanted to stop them, but he was too preoccupied by Natsu, who looked so intense he could practically see horns sprouting from his head.

 

“Hey, what the-! Put me down!” Lucy yelled at him.

 

“Trust me, you don’t wanna be around Natsu when he goes on a rampage. It can get  _ reeeeally _ ugly.”

 

“I don’t care, I have to finish my job! Take me back to the boat!”

 

“Um, actually… I don’t think I can make it back.”   
  


“What? Why not?!”

 

“My transformation’s up.” As he said this, his wings disappeared. The two were far from the boat at this point, and the only thing below them was water. They screamed as they fell. They both crashed into the water, and Lucy swam up to the surface as fast as she could. Happy followed, taking a little longer due to hitting his head on rock after falling into the water.

 

“There's no way I'm letting him get away!” She reached for her keys, which she had strapped back onto leg after dismissing Taurus. “Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!”

 

In a similar fashion as the cow had appeared, a mermaid with blue hair (and in turn, a blue tail) appeared, though this time, above Lucy. She had on a dark blue bikini top, and a gold headband. She was carrying a vase of some sort.

 

“A fish!” Happy exclaimed, drooling.

 

“Aquarius! I need you to wash that boat ashore, fast!” Lucy demanded, pointing with one hand as the other treaded the water. 

 

“Tch.” The mermaid looked disinterested. “Do it yourself.”

 

“What was that? I don’t need attitude from you right now! Some girls are in serious danger!” Lucy spouted, irritated. 

 

“I’ll have you know I was on a  _ date _ with my hot  _ boyfriend  _ when you called me.” As she was saying this, water had begun to rise around her, whirling into the vase she was holding. Aquarius then held it above her head, and pulled it down in a striking motion, while yelling, “QUIT INTERFERING WITH MY LOVE LIFE!” After she did this, water once again began to whirl around her, but this time, it grew and turned into a water tornado of sorts. As it hit the water below it, it first seemed like an explosion, as it caused water to fly way into the air. Then, it turned into a massive wave, which caught the imposter’s boat, and the stray Happy and Lucy. 

 

“I didn’t want you to wash me ashore with it!” Lucy screamed as the wave began to pull her into the port. However, the mermaids task was accomplished. A few moments later, the ship was on the beach. Lucy also ended up on the beach, hunched over on her knees. Happy was there, too. 

 

“What’s your problem! Do you think you could have tried not to sweep me up with the ship?!” Lucy barked.

 

“Oh, sorry. That was an accident. I wasn’t trying to get the ship.”

 

“So you were aiming for me?!”

 

“Don’t summon me for a while. I’m going on a vacation with my boyfriend. Oh, and did I mention he’s hot?”

 

“You don’t have to rub it in!!”

 

With that, the mermaid Aquarius disappeared. 

 

“Hey, I know! If you’re having trouble with that fish, I can totally help you out!” Happy said, still drooling.

 

“Stupid cat.” Lucy mumbled, getting herself off the ground and dusting herself off. Lucy then ran to the ship, which, at that point, people were beginning to gather around. Upon reaching it, she saw the boy Natsu brooding over the fake Black Steel, who had bruises all over his body.

 

“You still think you can win, old man?” Natsu sneered. “All that damage, and while I was sick too!” He seemed to be enjoying himself.    
  


The phony had indeed took a lot of damage. His clothes were torn and ragged He was bleeding, even. Some of his henchmen were trying to help him get up, as the crash had him sprawled out on the floor. Lucy had climbed up to where they were, Happy with her. Natsu began to walk closer to the man, scaring his minions away. 

 

“Hey, I’m talking to you.” Natsu said, nudging him with his foot. After a moment of no response Natsu nudged him a little harder and asked. “Are you dead or something?” Then, he kicked the imposter, shouting, “I said, I’m talkin’ to you!” 

 

“You monster!” One of the henchman cried. Natsu looked over at him.

 

“You want some too?” He asked with an intense expression.

 

“Hey, you! Natsu!” Lucy was a bit out of breath from running over to him. Natsu turned his head in her direction. His face did not soften upon seeing her and Happy. “He’s in pretty bad condition, leave him alone for now.” 

 

“Huh? No way! I ain’t done with him yet!” Lucy looked at him with shock. 

 

“W-what? You did this?” Lucy inquired, taken back a little. She had assumed he acquired his injuries from the crash.

 

“Ha! You bet I did!” He flashed a boastful smile.

 

“Well, he’s had enough. You don’t need to injure him any-” 

 

“Since when are you the boss of me, huh?” Natsu interrupted, getting in her face.  Natsu’s demeanor frightened Lucy a little bit, but she quickly regained her composure.

 

“What I’m saying is-” Lucy was interrupted again, but this time the interruption came from behind Natsu. A small, purple flame began to spiral its way towards Natsu’s head. “Hey, look out!” she warned. Natsu’s eyes widened, and he turned around with his hand in front of his face. He caught the flame in his hand, just before it had reached his face. The flame had come from the imposter, who was still on the floor, but with his head up and his arm outstretched in their direction.

 

“How many times do I gotta tell ya?” Natsu looked at the flame in his hand. He then unhinged his mouth, and stuck his hand, which was on fire in it. He sucked up the flame and said with his mouth full - “Damn, your fire is awful…”

 

Lucy could hear her jaw hit the ground. He just ate fire. Happy, who was standing next to Lucy, looked up at her and said,

 

“You know, I really should’ve told you earlier, but Natsu’s a wizard too!” 

 

Natsu’s hand began to light up with fire, though not of the purple variant. 

 

“I guess that means you’re ready for a round two then? I’m gonna burn you to a crisp!” Natsu had now turned his back to Lucy and was standing over the imposter again.

 

“No, please!” He begged desperately.

 

Suddenly, something in Lucy ticked. She thought back to the job request she had taken on, and what the person who requested it had said. 

 

_ “It was a disaster! Some guy just dropped from the sky and destroyed my house! He was using Magic, I think - fire Magic. When he had finished, all that was left was a pile of rubble and ashes. And then he just flew into the sky again! My house was ruined!” _ __  
  


_ “Can you tell me what he looked like?” _

 

_ “No, he was covered in flames! It all happened so fast...” _

 

Natsu spent a little more time prodding at and trash talking the imposter. Suddenly, something large and heavy came crashing down on his head. It was an axe. The dull side. Blood came spitting out of his head, and he fell over, unconscious.  

 

“Lucy, what are you doing?!” cried Happy, waddling over to Natsu.

 

“Sorry for summoning you again so soon, but I didn’t think I could restrain him all by myself.” Lucy explained to Taurus, who was still a bit beat up from being landed on earlier. “You can go back now!” As Lucy closed the gate, Taurus said goodbye with some sort of cow pun.

 

“Lucy… I don’t understand..! Why?! He was… so young!” Happy was bawling his eyes out.

 

“Relax, he’s not dead.” She assured. “It’s nothing personal, it just turns out that he’s the troublemaker.” Lucy turned back to the imposter, who was still on the floor, sitting in a pool of his own happy tears - supposedly since Natsu was no longer threatening him. “In all honesty, I thought it was you for a while. After all, you were using banned Magic and you’re also a flame Mage. Also, I  _ know _ you’re not Black Steel. See-” Lucy pulled the glove off of her right hand, revealing a pink mark on her hand. She held it out. “I’m a member of Fairy Tail. I know the real Black Steel, and trust me, he’s way cooler than you.”

 

“Bora, she’s-” a henchman nearby started.

 

“Hey! Don’t say my name idiot!” The fake barked. 

 

“Bora? As in Bora the Provenance?” Lucy looked a little smug.

 

“N-no! That’s not-”

 

“So you’re kicked out of one guild and you pretend to be in another?” 

 

“Well, I-” 

 

“Listen up, buddy. If you ever cause harm to my friends, I will make you pay for it. That includes rumors about using banned Magic, too, you got that?” She was suddenly scary.

 

“Yes ma’am!” Bora stiffened up.

 

With that, Lucy left him be and went back to Natsu, who was still unconscious, and Happy who was still crying over him.

 

“Hey, cat, can you help me carry him? If you can’t, I guess I can use Horologium…”

 

“What..? Why? Where are you taking him?”

 

“Back to get my reward for turning him in, of course. And then home to Fairy Tail!”

 

“What! No! I’ll never betray Natsu! I’ll protect him with my life!”

 

“Well, I guess I’m taking you, too.”

 

“Wait- no! Get that whip away from me!”

  
  


END OF EPISODE 1


End file.
